tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostrider
GHOSTRIDER has been working on not getting noticed since the second grade. He may have been the only person to make it through the Chicago public school system without ever cleaning an eraser or washing a blackboard. Teachers never noticed him, not because he was dull or lackluster, but because he consciously worked on not being noticed. That's how he is in the cockpit of the stealth fighter. He's willing himself to be invisible. Stealth isn't simply a matter of technology - it's a state of mind. It isn't easy to wrap yourself in a blended-wing, polymer-composite airframe with shielded air inlets and vectored nozzles, all covered in black, "iron ball" radar-absorbent paint. True stealth means having the nerve to fly "nap of the earth" at high speeds, without activating electronic sensors or guidance systems that might tip-off enemy radar. It is ridiculous to fly such an aircraft at a low altitude because engineers designed it for radar invisibility rather than structural integrity and maneuverability. This doesn't seem to matter to Ghostrider. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ever since his childhood in Chicago, Ghostrider has made a point to not be noticed. After joining the Air Force, he became an aeronautical engineer and became a skilled and fearless pilot. That fearless nature was needed for flying a stealth fighter, which required very low-altitude "nap of the earth" flying without activating sensors or guidance systems. Ghostrider joined the Joes in 1988 when he was chosen to fly the Phantom X-19 stealth fighter. The other Joes could never seem to remember his code name, and referred to him as "what's his name" among themselves and often called him "Stealthy" or some other nickname, embarrassed to admit they forgot his name. On his first mission with the Joes, Ghostrider knocked out Cobra Island's radar system during the Joes' participation in the Cobra civil war. While the combination of his low flying and radar-eluding jet got him to the island virtually undetected, he was spotted by two underwater Cobra BUGG vehicles, but he destroyed the subs before they could transmit his location. His success enabled the Joes to land reinforcements on the island undetected. He later participated in the defense of a volcanic island that emerged from the ocean in the Gulf of Mexico. Cobra was trying to occupy the island and the Joes wanted to push them off. In the end, the island sunk back beneath the sea on its own. A short time later, Ghostrider returned to Cobra Island. While a large group of G.I. Joe aircraft distracted Cobra's defenses while the stealth pilot snapped pictures of cargo on the island's airfield. To get the best angle for taking the photos, Ghostrider had to buzz the control tower. Some time later, he fought Cobra fighters over the nation of Punta del Mucosa. During the Joes biggest operation to date, the Battle of Benzheen, Ghostrider flew deep into enemy territory to snap spy photos of a Cobra Terror-Drome launch base. With Slip-Stream as his co-pilot, he braved anti-aircraft fire to complete the mission. The two pilots were hit by enemy fire and barely survived after crash-landing their fighter on the deck of the U.S.S. Flagg. The mission was a success but the loss of the fighter upset both Joes. MUX History: Ghostrider is a Reserve Member of the Team, Called upon to Fly missions as needed. In 2020, he joined Sky Patrol. OOC Notes Ghostrider's code name was never mentioned in any of the comics besides one mention on the letter page. Supposedly, this was to avoid any confusion with the Marvel Comics character "Ghost Rider". Logs 2007 * December 14 - Sometimes The Bear Gets You - IMORTAL try to drive the Decepticons out of Russia. 2009 * February 11 - Boeing Assault Players Ghostrider is available for application. In the meantime he is temped by bzero. Gallery Ghostrider1.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Phantom X-19 (1988) References Category:1988/Introductions Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe aeronautical ops Category:GI Joe Pilots Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Air Force Category:Sky Patrol